A Captive Flower
by Hospitalized Heartless
Summary: Pirate!Arthur x Fem!Francis. Francine has been trying to escape the ideal fate of marriage and settling down of being a women in the late 1500's and wants to travel the world. What happens when a ill-tempered Brit enters her life? Better descrip. inside.
1. Chapitre Un

**A/N: Okay. So this is going to be my first m****ultiple chaptered story on Fanfiction and I'm really excited I finally finished working on this! If I could, I would love to get some critique on this! I don't really know if I want to keep the Rating T because I'm probably (knowing me) going to go into grotesque detail about the wars and battle and such that'll be going on in this story or the whole usage of drunkedness and bars and wenches and such. So, if I could get help on that it would be greatly appreciated. As for the usage of French and Mild German and Spanish in this story, Google Translator has lied to me before so I tried to double check all my words and HOPEFULLY they're right. If not, it's the reason that the Internet is restricting me from learning proper usage of languages in my writing ;A; (considering I don't have the opportunity to take language classes in school at this time.) So critique would be greatly appreciated. I know you probably don't care about the whole Author's Note but I dunno… Please Read and Review! I would love as much positive or critique comments as possible!**

**And no. You don't just get a cookie- you get a cookie… with PASTA! XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia (as much as I wish I did *bawls*). Hetalia belongs to their respectful owner, Hidekaz Himaruya.**

**Main Pairings: UkFr (in that order) and PruHun  
>Side Pairings: GerIta and SpaMano<strong>

**I'm not going to tell you to get out because of the pairings but please don't leave me because I chose those pairings ;A;.**

* * *

><p>"Franny! Get the hell down here- The Awesome must talk to you!"<p>

The loud voice of the Albino's hit Francine hard and her blue eyes immediately shot open and she fell out of the bed. "Dieu!" Bed sheets tumbled down along with the girl's frail body and a shiny copper pan and hot coals hit the bedroom floor. Francine rubbed her head from the sore spot that was created when her cranium collided with the floor and unwrapped herself from the bed sheets. "Gilbert fils de pute! Je vais te tuer un de ces jours !"

The albino frowned at the aggressive Frenchwomen and shrugged. "Try speaking German or English. Those are the only languages I understand." Francine raised an eyebrow and clenched and unclenched her fist in anger.

This is Francine Bonnefoy and her not so wonderful life. Getting woken up every morning by a Pride saddled German who must put 'Awesome' in every single one of his sentences, and getting herself off the floor from being startled awake (which really didn't make sense considering she knew it was coming every morning.) The Frenchwomen glared down at her albino friend, Gilbert Beilschmidt, a childhood friend of hers with red eyes and white hair and prayed to the lord that her parents hadn't woken up yet. She hated to start the day off on the wrong side of the bed with her parents. "Sorry 'Princess Bonnefoy' that you were so rudely awakened but I need to tell you some stuff, privately!" "Oh please," Francine mumbled, getting some large pinchers, slightly offended by the 'Princess' joke. "What's so private it has to wait?"

"It's about uh… well- you know."

Francine raised an eyebrow at the albino who flushed bright red and Francine giggled. Oh good. Well, it was at least something to brighten her day a bit. The whole 'Uh… well- you know' façade was really about her helping Gilbert with his relationship with a Hungarian girl. "You really have no clue on this whole 'amour' thing." "Shut up. The Awesome is not amused."Francine rolled her eyes and used the large pinchers to pick p the hot coals used to keep her bed warm in the night and back into the dead fireplace. "I'll be at your house at half past nine." Gilbert smiled and then saluted. "You're a big help, Franny." "Stop calling me that." She slightly grumbled with a smile and the German shrugged. "But it shows how much I appreciate you being my friend." The German grinned almost impishly at her and the red eyes directed themselves somewhere else on the cobblestone road as Francine watched the white set of hair fade off in the crowd.

Her parents told her she had such a weird friend. A friend no one wanted to talk to because he was born with already white hair and came from Prussia. They liked her original choice, but that kid had left her so long ago. In fact, Francine couldn't remember his name anymore. But she knew that he was the only reason Gilbert and herself had become the best friends they are today. Francine shut her balcony window which must've opened up that night (she was always having a problem with keeping it closed; what with all the draft from the fall sea coming in.) The blond sighed and turned around before picking up her bed sheets and neatly replacing them on her three teared bed. Today was going along the same way it always did. "Nothing seems to change anymore."

This was the way Francine Bonnefoy had lived her entire life, not to delve too deeply into a depressing background story. The only thing that was slightly different was when she took about five years of finishing school between spending time with her nameless friend and Gilbert (she had to get that name right one of these days...) and when her parents shipped her off for a week to spend time in France for a weekend. "Oh Dieu…" Francine held her head at the thought and it looked as if an oncoming headache was reeling its way in. She hated thinking about her home country anymore, liking spending time in the yonder streets of Britain more than anything else. The blond was in the middle of dolling her hair up in its usual bun before a quiet knock at the door. "Entrez."

Francine wasn't surprised when she saw her very frail and slightly wrinkly mother standing in the doorway, weakly smiling at her. "Morning Francine. How are you?" "Fine mother. And you?" The blond tried to put on her best smile to substitute 'fine' but her mother knew this façade before. "You sure?" Francine waited for a moment and by the knowing all expression her mother's face, she gave up. "Nothing. Just, reminded of that arranged marriage again." Her mother frowned at this, mouth slightly agape. "But honey! You should be proud! Who else but the Duke of France?" Francine wanted to roll her eyes so much. She did not want to marry for the reason of money, because she knew that's really the only reason why her mother was so easy to jump on the idea. All the riches you got from marrying a Duke. And she should be happy to visit her own home right?

No. Francine didn't want to settle down now. She wanted adventure; life. She didn't want to sit at the window all day talking to Gilbert or to other meaningless townsfolk. She wanted to see _nothing _that had to do with her previous life in Britain with her parents.

Her mother just sighed. "I know it might seem intimidating to be married to a Duke honey but you'll get used to it, I promise." During a small kiss on her head, Francine held back all the bitterness and vulgarity she wanted to speak to her mother. Her mother never understood her. And it was as if Francine was an object rather than a girl and that just because she has fair looks made her the single most beautiful possession in the entire world (meant for the reason to have as a trophy wife never you mind.) _You know nothing about what I want, _The blond mumbled in her head as her mother pulled away and brushed a bang out of her eye that had slipped from her bun and tucked it behind the child's ear. _You think I'm nervous when I'm scared that you want me to sit down, have a kid and just be something to help brighten some fat heads ego just so you can enjoy the money. _"Your father's already awake. Wash up and I'll have breakfast on before you know it. I love you very much, you do know that right dear?" Francine made a small, sincere smile. She did hate her mother for that but she guessed she had good intentions. "Yes I do. Je t'aime, mother."

"Je t'aime."

The blond then proceeded to get ready for breakfast even though she really wasn't keen on eating. It was going to be the same dish anyways. Some fresh baked bread and salted pork to nibble on. The blue eyed Frenchwomen glared holes at her dresses. They were all the same… Same fabric and save sort of design, just different colors. Sometimes, Francine wished just to wear breeches and a shirt, just to get a feel of what it was like for guys to wear them instead of very cold skirts which did nothing for the cold updraft of the fall. Quite randomly, since Francine wasn't really in the mood to ponder, she settled for a black and blue ruffled skirt with a black bodice and blue laces. It was a little bit too fancy for today and out of season, but Francine liked the way it complimented her eyes.

"Morning darling, you look beautiful today." "Don't I always?" Francine walked very curtly down the stairs with a growing smirk and then laughed along with her father. Merely bitter jokes between the two, the blond keeping in mind that her father just loved to boast about how beautiful she was to the entire town. His 'sapphire jewel of the sea' as he loved to call her. "So, Francine, have anything planned for today?" He asked while Francine's mother fixed his shirt to wear it was free of wrinkles and he looked presentable. "Oh nothing. Gil and I are just going out today, is all." "To the market?" Her mother raised an eyebrow and Francine nodded. "To buy what? Francine, I hope you're not thinking about dating that man." Her mother bore holes into her skin and Francine gave a weird expression to her mother. She always seemed to think this. "Goodness no." She said flatly. "Gil is just my friend. Plus, I wouldn't want to be unfaithful to my husband."

"I would hope not." Her father raised an eyebrow at her.

"When are you leaving?" Her mother turned to her slowly, giving her a plate of bread. "At half past nine. Why, what time is it?" "Just around a quarter to. You might want to leave early my darling for whatever you're buying." Francine nodded and finished her bread before grabbing a cloak from the coat rack in the corner of the house. "Just an engagement present." Her mother and father both smiled. "I'm glad you're at least trying to take initiative with this sweetheart, but don't worry about it too much alright?" "Alright. Love you." The blond waved before closing the door.

"Finally!" She mumbled quietly to herself and sighed relief. She hated having act that way around her parents. All proper and fancy and whatever. She may be nineteen at this point in time but that didn't mean she always had to act so firm and straight like her parents. But then again, that's what finishing school does to a girl like her. The blond turned a corner on her regular route to Gil's house and found the albino impatiently tapping his foot and smiling to see his friend. "Hey Fran! The Awesome's been waiting like- an entire hour!" Francine rolled her eyes and laughed before walking into the empty space that was Gilbert's home. "What's this? Your brother's out?" "Ja. Bruder had stuff to take care of in the market." He waved his hands dismissively and pulled out a chair for Francine to sit down in. "Something about potatoes… I dunno really know anymore."

Francine shrugged. "Eh, it's just your brother being your brother. Anyways, so what is it you need help with? Elizabeth troubles?" Gilbert glared red eyes into Francine's soul and she just chuckled. 'You know, if you keep acting bashful like that, she's not even going to glance at you." Francine may not have been in a relationship other than the one she was being forced into, but she took note of different relationships very well and what ended up happening out of sheet and utter boredom. The Prussian only sighed and rested his hands in his lap. "Enlighten me."

"Alright well what's she been doing since you saw her last?"

Gilbert frowned at this and tapped his chin and Francine face palmed. "You don't know?" "Of course I do! It's just… She was doing things not so awesome to the awesome me." "And that would be?" Gilbert held his head. "Shopping in the market." "Ah, and that just isn't fun for you is it?" Gilbert smirked. "Of course not! I'd rather go out and visit the seven seas on the ship- Oh mein gott! I completely forgot to tell you!"

Francine raised an eyebrow at her friend as he ran up to her chair and sat down on the arm of it right next to her. "There's a ship that's leaving port tomorrow and is leaving off for the next Port over. I heard Lizzy talking about it. Wanna go with us?" Francine's eyes widened. A ship hadn't visited this place in years to take passengers. Truth be told, Francine wasn't a part of the most wealthy economy. "You got to Fran! Isn't that what you wanted? Get off and see the world on your own travel?" Francine looked at her albino friend in shock. It was a little too sudden. Too… different.

But exactly what she'd been wishing for.

"But…" Francine tapped her chin. "What about your brother?" "He doesn't know. But I'm sure he'll go with me. He always complains about the work here anyways." Francine smiled at Gil's eye roll. "Well, of course I want to come with you, but how am I going to get past my parents? I don't want them to send after me because of that stupid Duke…" The albino pondered this for a moment and then smirked. "You could fake your own-" "That's not going to work Gil." Gilbert frowned. "Aw but you know how long I've wanted to try the whole 'fake your own death thing'? Years I tell you. Years!" Francine pat his head. "I know Gilbert. I know. It's just the sad cruel world we live in." Francine began to sob over dramatically and the two began to go into a fit of laughter. This is why she loved her friend. He was the only one who seemed to look up to her as a smart intellectual instead of an object. "..But seriously. How are we going to get past my parents?"

Silence.

"We're back at square one aren't we?"

"Yup."

* * *

><p>"Aye, Artie- Got some grog you wanna share with me?"<p>

Arthur's eyes didn't glance up from the page on the book he was reading and he merely kept quiet towards the question. Alfred should've known the answer. Every single time he asked, Arthur always said no. "Artie? You listening to me?" His book was pulled away from him and bright fiery green eyes glared daggers at the bright and cheery blond in front of him. "And just what the bloody hell do you think my answer is?"

"…Yes?"

This was the life of Arthur Kirkland. Getting annoyed almost every single minute of the day by an annoying blond with eyes the color of the summer sky and a plume of sunny hair sticking out. Arthur took his boots off of his bedroom desk and picked up a glove at his right before slamming the black leather across Alfred's face. "Why do you keep asking me this if you know I'm not going to share my grog with you?" Alfred whined and rubbed the spot where the glove had collided with his cheek and looked sadly at what might as well been his big brother. "It's just… You've been so depressed since Peter was-"

"I know."

"Well obviously you don't know otherwise you wouldn't be cooped up in here the entire time."

Green orbs glared angrily at the blond and he threw the book down into the desk. "Why is it you seem so set on disrespecting me, Alfred Freedom Jones?" "Oh, I'm so frightened! You used my full name!" Arthur growled, literally, at his crew member before storming up from his seat and watching as fear fled into Alfred's blue eyes before being rammed into a wall. Hard. "Never, disrespect me again Alfred. You here?" Alfred groaned in pain as Arthur pulled away and frowned. It was awhile before anyone answered.

"It's just… You look so lonely all the time. I see it in your eyes… You miss him so much. Heck- not even those wenches back in Sicily changed your expression and you enjoyed killing them!" Arthur smirked. "True but, Alfred, if you're trying to cheer me up, don't act like you're far more superior to me."

"You're have the worst superiority complex I've ever heard of."

"This is coming from the man who constantly tells everyone he's the hero and that he can handle anything every day an' night?"

Alfred laughed and Arthur smiled the tiniest bit before sighing again. "I guess you're right. I'll join you in a minute for some grog on the main deck. Tell the others." "M'kay captain!" Alfred saluted and Arthur rolled his eyes as his crew mate left his cabin.

Arthur looked around the vast emptiness of his cabin bedroom. His life was… Arthur looked over at his desk briefly towards an amulet without a chain in the far left corner of the wood and waltzed over to it, picking it up in his gloved hands and holding it close. Alfred was right when he said he was lonely, but how was he to counteract the loneliness? Alfred and Matthew certainly tried but didn't quite succeed with making Arthur ever since two months earlier. "No." Arthur looked down at the broken amulet and sighed before placing it gently back on the desk. "I promised myself I wouldn't cry…. For Peter's sake." The Brit looked back at the amulet one last time before leaving his cabin doors.

As you've probably guessed from the obvious old English accent and the usage of 'grog' which is just watered down alcohol, you can most likely guess I'm talking about a crew of pirates here. Yes; pirates. Pillagers and plunders who don't give a hoot (drink up me 'earties yo ho! :D *shot*) to just about anything and slaughter whenever they pleased. Arthur Kirkland was a man such as that; a master in thievery and one who gained enjoyment out of those he hated once he sought out their punishment. But he hadn't been himself lately and his crew has become worried if they were to plan an attack in order to get the Captain's precious Peter back.

The Brit sauntered his way out of his quarters and out of the cabins area of the ship and onto the main deck where twilight had long fallen and darkness over swept the sea, reminding the pirate of a black ink well. The only real light was from a set of crates circled around a pile of burning wood and the crew all looking happily and drunkenly at him. "Aye Captain!" They all cheered and Arthur just shook his head with a small chuckle. Leave it to Alfred to try and get his spirits up. Speaking of spirits… "Aye Ar- I mean, Captain!" Arthur raised a very hairy and bushy eyebrow (once or twice getting a chuckle from Matthew and a 'your eyebrows are like two large caterpillars!' comments from Alfred and the rest of his loyal crew) at the lesser pirate who held out a mug of watered down rum for the blond and patted a large crate. "Saved the best seat 'or you, Cap'in!" He grinned.

It was no surprise that everyone the next morning was drunk out of their minds; Captain Kirkland being the only one without a hangover and the slightly in bitter moods Matthew whom was cooking breakfast. "How're you doing, Matthew?"Arthur greeted him with a tip of his black tricorne as he went to get his food. The Canadian held his not so bright blond hair and groaned while frying up some salted ham in a pan and some fresh chicken eggs in the other. "Ugh… The one thing I hate about Alfred is that he always manages to get me hung over…" Arthur felt pity for the poor boy and pat his head. He was briefly reminded of Matthew's state of terror when he'd found Matthew and Alfred before forcing them into his crew (and he was kind of glad) and pulled away briefly. "Call Alfred when he has the approximate time of when the Spanish Mirada will be landing."

"I doubt you're going to get it soon but… I will."

"Thanks Mattie." Arthur winked before grabbing a plate of the food and leaving the galley and up the stairs, onto the main deck and into his private quarters again to only eat his food in silence. He tore at a bit of ham with his fork and sighed before circling a point in black ink on a map placed on Arthur's desk. "Just you wait Peter… I'm going for you. I promise."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Lame first chapter is lame ;A; (*cries*) As for the fail Translations, they're listed in order right here:**

**French:**

-Dieu ("God!")  
>-Gilbert, fils de pute, je vais te tuer un de ces jours! ("Gilbert you wire of a whore! I'm going to kill you one of these days!")<br>-Entrez. ("Come in.")  
>-Je t'aime. ("I love you.")<p>

**German:**

-Bruder ("Brother")

**Thanks so much to a Prussia awesome person named Mimoni who helped my fail French! You have no idea how much Iwanna thank and wish I could contact you personally instead of online because you are just amazing. :3 *gives you virtual cookie* Merci for the correct Translations~**

**Anyways... Next chapter will be much better! Trust me. My first chapters always suck because I have to get past the whole 'Exposition' deal and all the other bollocks and such that the teach you in English. (*eyeroll*) As said before, Reviews appreciated and I hope to see you all for chapter two!  
>NEXT CHAPTER: Francine has finally snuck out of her house and gotten onto the ship with Gilbert. But while all fun goes on for the first couple of days of Gilbert trying to woo fair Elizabeth's heart, it would seem someone is trying to catch them...<strong>


	2. Chapitre Deux

**A/N: I'm so sorry this took so long guys! T^T Quit honestly, I hated this chapter so much… -Cries in boss Spain Corner- But anyways- Without it, there'd be no accentuation in the plot right?**

**And thank you all you lovelies that reviewed or put me in your Story/Author alert. ;A; I FEEL SO SPECIAL~**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Hetalia in any way shape or form... (*Shakes fist angrily in the air*) But one day... One day.**

* * *

><p>Francine left Gilbert's house that night in a complete blanket of darkness, contemplating everything about her life. The two had come up with a plan, around a quarter past three Ludwig, Gilbert's brother, intruding and having to explain the situation to him. Francine was leaving…Tonight. And, as much as she wanted to go and see the world, not sit down for the rest of her life as a trophy wife, she was having a hard time contemplating what would be the last news she left her parents. She said she wouldn't fake her own death but rather lie to her parents, saying the Duke had found her in the market and had plans to take her home and wed her off and that she'd contact them in a couple of days. She was sure they'd call her bluff but by the time anyone could come by to try and track her down, she'd be long gone.<p>

"I'm home." Francine mumbled miserably to the silent atmosphere. She knew her parents were off at the shows again or at least her father at the bar. They just tended to do that. The blond's suspicions were confirmed once she noted the crisp sheet of tan paper sitting curtly on her desk in her room that night.

_Francine,_  
><em>Your father and I will be out for the next couple of hours. There's some salted fish in the back of the house in case you get hungry. <em>  
><em>Je t'aime<em>  
><em>-Mom&amp; Dad<em>

Francine didn't think she'd cry. She picked up the note and held back a shuddering feeling in her skin. She wanted to leave but... This was a little too mean to her parents right? They didn't deserve it. They'd taken care of her, ever since she was just a little girl and unable to walk on her own. It didn't feel right to lie to them just so she could live on her own. A tear rolled down Francine's cheek and she held in a sob. "I can't do this-"

"Yo, Blondie! You ready yet or what?"

Francine was broken out of her sobbing state when she saw a white haired Gilbert impatiently tapping his feet at her balcony window and she clutched the piece of paper in her hand before shoving it into one of her pillow covers. "S-sorry." She sniffled, holding a hand to her eyes and swallowing the tears. Gilbert frowned at her and the albino walked over and hugged her deeply. The blond warmed into the hug and whipped her damp eyes. "Thanks Gil." She slightly smiled and he winked. "And who else would an awesome friend be? You help me with all this other stuff on Elizabeth. How about I help you pack things up- what do you wanna take?" Francine frowned and looked over at her closet. She couldn't fit her entire wardrobe but…

"I guess I'll just bring along the blue dress I'm wearing, my nightgown, my cloak and a work gown or something." Gilbert saluted and went pawing through her closet while Francine found her more feminine things and stuffed them into a pillow case. "Be careful those don't wrinkle." She frowned and the Albino nodded. "Ja, ja. I hear ya. You just… Don't have as much awesome stuff as I do." "Do we need any food?" The blond wondered while she began to pack along some of her most prized jewelry; just some small trinkets her mother and father had given her and slid on her gold silken slippers. "Nien. The crew members of the ship said they'll provide until the port. You've got money?" The fact that she was leaving was ever growing near and Francine felt her stomach twist up. She'd been saving up a couple of shillings for the past few years for this trip and kept them all in coin pouch hid safely in a double fitted drawer in her bedroom. She pulled it out, counted her coins before slipping the pouch into her satchel and picked up the pre loaded casing of her clothing items and such Gilbert and tied for her. "You ready?"

"Just need to write the note is all…" Francine mumbled. "Wha- Oh yeah. That note. I'll just wait for you outside then." Francine watched with disdain as her friend climbed from her balcony window- with his 'awesomeness' as Francine probably guessed- leaving the blond Frenchwoman all alone to write her note. "O-Okay…" She gulped, grabbing some brown parchment from her drawer and a quill. "I can do this…"

It took Francine at least the next fifteen minutes before she even began to write the whole point of the letter and with Gilbert yelling at her to get ass down there already, she rushed the ending.

_Mom & Dad,_  
><em>I'm not home- Well that's stupid… You already know this.<em>  
><em>The Duke found me in the market and claimed we leave right away. The wedding is to be in a couple of weeks and we took some of my stuff until we make the official move. Sorry it was unexpected but I'll be back okay?<em>  
><em>Je t'aime. I love you guys so much.<em>  
><em>-Your daughter, Francine.<em>

Francine held back the upcoming tears trying to shed from her eyes and slammed the piece of paper on her desk before running to the balcony window. Without even looking- and very stupidly, might she add- Francine jumped over the railing and began to fall to the ground. Before Francine even realized she was free falling though, someone caught her. She blinked once- then twice- to realize she was being held in mid air and looked up to meet light, icy blue eyes and blond hair. "Oh!" She flushed slightly and jumped out of his arms. "Hi Ludwig…" She waved awkwardly. "Oh yeah. Bruder came by with me!" The Prussian rubbed the back of his head, laughing unknowingly and Francine ducked her head down, staring at her shoes from the awkwardness of it all and by the flushed expression she could see out of her blond bangs, the German was blushing too. "Huh? West? Why are you staring off into the distance?"

"West?" Francine looked up from her shoes, slightly intrigued by the story. "Oh yeah!" The Prussian smiled and pat his little brother's back. "Bruder and I have this amazingly awesome back story I've got to tell you on the way to the boat!" "It's not really that amazing or awesome." Ludwig frowned, almost scowled, at his older brother who walked away, seemingly babbling to himself before Ludwig nodded his head to Francine. "Come on. Better not keep him waiting." "Well uh…" Francine gulped. "Thanks for helping me back there, Ludwig." "Oh yeah… sure. And about your parents Francine?" "Quoi?" Francine looked up from her shoes as the two began to walk together behind the still babbling to himself Prussian. "I know how hard it is to leave them. Gilbert and I went through that when we left Prussia. But I know my mutter still loves us after our absence." "Yes but you can still send them letters can't you?" Ludwig nodded slowly. "And you can't?"

"I'm being married to a duke… mon mére would send after me if I had letters sent to her." Ludwig cocked his head to the side before sighing and pat Francine's head. "But does it really matter? Would you have rather sent letters to your mother, showing your true position on the matter, than not having any contact at all with her for the rest of your life?" Francine nodded. That was probably the better way to do it but… "But why couldn't I have just told her that today?" Francine really knew she could've answered that one herself and that she would've been locked up in her house if she'd even brought the idea up. At least at that point, her mother would understand that the marriage would have to be cancelled as the duke was short of a fiancée.

"Hey you guys! Catch up will you? I thought you were right behind me this entire time!" Francine rolled her eyes before running mildly up and behind her Prussian friend before Gilbert's brother reached his destination as well. "So, you were going to tell us the whole 'West' story huh?" Francine brought up and Gilbert tapped his chin as if to say, 'Huh? What're you talking about?' but then his facial expression changed and he grinned. "Oh yeah! Well, you see, I call Luddy West because we didn't live together when we were first born!" Francine blinked and looked back at Ludwig whom nodded in confirmation. "Really?" "Mm hm! I got my mom's red eyes and the more pale blond hair- even though it went white very quickly… Not like that isn't awesome or anything- and West grew up in Western Prussia with my blond and light blue eyed vater!"

"Oh… That makes sense. So your parents broke up for awhile?" Gilbert nodded as the three began to continue talking and walking down the cobblestone path. "Ja. They were still married but mutter got separated from vater because vater was accused of misleading our king." Francine was taken aback by this and turned to the German at her side who nodded a quick and very thick German accented, 'Ja' and the blond turned around to Gilbert in order for him to continue. She found this really fascinating. As long as the three had been friends, Francine didn't like to say that she knew almost little to nothing about the two brother's pasts. She was beginning to slowly forget about her fear of her mother coming home and finding her daughter gone. She would do as Ludwig told her- she'd still write letters- send them the money she got on her travels and such- so long as she didn't have to marry that horrible duke.

After the rest of the long walk, the three began to slowly close in on the town's harbor. Gilbert was only grinning impishly at the mouth agape expression on Francine's face as the gigantic port ship came into view. "I knew you'd like it wouldn't you?"

Putting Francine's shocked state of awe out of your mind for now, the two friends were standing proudly in front of one of the largest ships that had ever sailed into the harbor of Francine's town- at least as large as the great queen of England's grand ballroom- not even counting the added height given by the masts that shot up into the skies like crosses. Francine clutched the hem of her blue dress and stared at the dark sky of the black morning. Men went to and fro on and off the ship, carrying boxes and such as a sea farer went around collecting shillings from those who were coming onto the ship. Francine's head jutted to where Ludwig started blankly at the massive object and then at Gilbert who was grinning ear to ear. Following his gaze, Francine knew it wasn't the size of the ship. He was just spying on a certain Elizabeth Hedervary; the Hungarian immigrant carrying boxes and such onto the ship in breeches and a white shirt.

"Wow." Was all Francine uttered as Gilbert grabbed her shoulders playfully. "Told you so. Pretty awesome isn't it?"

"Oy! 're you three 'eaded on 'is ship?" The Frenchwomen looked over at the sea fearer holding out a coin purse to Gilbert, herself and Ludwig with a lusting gaze in his eyes. This was probably going for just Francine and she had to hide her disgust. Judging by his poor use of a British accent, she could tell this was probably one of the more dumb Brits of Britain. _Oh joy,_ Francine rolled her eyes. _I swear to god if he even tries to- you know what? I'll just start speaking in French and throw him in a loop._ "Oui." Francine but on her best fake smile and curtsying slightly, using her women-ish charm. "Je m'appelle Francine et voici Gilbert et Ludwig Beilshmidt." The lust gaze vanished and he instead just quirked his head. "Wha'?-" "Don't mind her!" Gilbert caught on and pat Francine's back before pulling out his money. "She's new to this side of Britain you know? Anyways- how much for the three of us to the next port?"

* * *

><p>Francine didn't get a bit of sleep the first night on the boat. She was too busy being thrown back and forth on the blanketed floor of the ship where they were expected to sleep for most of the ship. Gilbert woke her up several times and Francine wondered how he hadn't started moving himself from all of the rocking of the waves- telling her to stop fooling around and go to bed already and Ludwig was fast asleep through all of it. <em>Veinard<em>_, _Francine grumbled in her head. She was envious of those kinds of people. Francine couldn't sleep through anything until she'd been asleep for more than three hours. And even then, she woke up very easily. _I blame Gilbert… _Francine clutched at the hem of her nightgown she'd been wearing and grasped onto the blanket Gilbert, Ludwig and herself had been given; seeing as how they shared a bunk on the ship. She felt bad for the two of them- they had to deal with her rolling around while they were trying to sleep.

"Still awake, I see?" Francine blinked before turning her blue eyed gaze to her right at the albino staring at her with red piercing gems in the darkness of the night. "Yeah… I'm sorry I'm keeping you awake." "Nah it's okay," He whispered gently as a harsh rock was delivered to the bow of the ship and pulled the blanket up closer around the three of them, making sure he didn't wake his little brother. "Nervous or something?" "The boat." Gilbert blinked then 'Oh'ed and nodded. "Right. You've never been on a boat before. Well, me and Luddy are used to it." Francine was about to ask why when it dawned on her of Gilbert once telling her the horrible adventures that were 'totally-not-awesome-in-the-least-' when his brother and himself were sailing from Prussia to England. "Right." She nodded quietly.

It was a long silence before either of them said anything, sort of bothering Francine considering Gilbert always had something to say and he was usually the one trying to avoid the awkward silence. "So… Uh, Gil?" "Hm?" Francine looked over to see the man almost asleep again and she felt herself blush from lack of sensibility. "Oh sorry!" She whispered, aggravated at herself. "I didn't know you were trying to sleep…" "Nah it's okay," The German brushed off. "What'd you want to talk about anyways?" "Well," Honestly, Francine had been wondering this for awhile. There was no turning back now so… what would they do when they got away from their old lives? "What do you want to do when we first get to port?" Gilbert smiled. "I want to see if western Britain has a taste for my violin."

Francine smiled warmly. She knew Gilbert loved playing that instrument- it was one of the few possessions he'd brought from Prussia to England. He was pretty good at it too. If there was something he was doing that had nothing to do with talking to his brother or Francine or seeing what his Elizabeth was up to, it was playing sweet music on that black wood violin. "I think you'll do good," Francine whispered encouragingly. "Mm… Danke, Franny." "'Francine'," She stressed with a small chuckled whisper. "And, you're welcome.""Well…" Gilbert smiled and Francine tilted her head. "Well what?" She asked silently. "What will you do?"

Honestly, Francine had no idea what she would do. She would most likely just follow Ludwig and Gilbert… But then again- they wanted to leave for new opportunities. She just wanted to leave because she hated the idea of being a trophy wife. She frowned at this. "I… I don't know."

"Well you better find out." Gilbert shrugged. "Not like I'm pressuring you or anything." Francine nodded slightly. "G'night." "Bonne nuit." The blond bowed her head and tried to get more sleep, falling into black after her mind jumbled on thoughts. What would she do when she got to port? Not like women had much to do anyways but- …

Didn't she have a dream other than just getting away?

* * *

><p>"Get up you lazy bum!"<p>

Francine groaned briefly, holding a palm to her eyes to shield them from oncoming light from the stairwell out of the ship's bow. The voice was unfamiliar to her and had a very heavy accent of a country she didn't know of. Francine removed her palm away from her blue eyes and stared into bright green ones. A girl with very long and puffed out brunette hair smiled down at her with a pink flower placed caringly behind her ear. "Elizabeth?..." The blond mumbled slightly and the girl smiled. "Francine Bonnefoy right?"

Francine looked around her area to find almost everyone missing, but then again- by everyone she just meant Gilbert and Ludwig. "Yeah… Elizabeth Hedervary right?" Grumbling slightly, Francine brought her hands from the sides of her night gown and pushed against the floor of the ship to stand on her feet. Now that she got a good look, she could see why Gilbert had liked her in the first place- Not like Francine swung that way. She'd heard about it and… Wow.

Throwing odd and awkward thoughts away, Francine merely smiled at the Hungarian (from what she'd heard from Gilbert). "So uh…" The blond started off slowly. "Do you know where Gilbert and Ludwig are? One of them is an albino with short white hair?... Hands around a tall blond German?" The Hungarian thought for a moment before groaning and nodding sadly. "Yeah… I know who HE is. He's been trying to get me to sleep with him the entire day. Said something about '5 meters of awesomeness'."

Francine mentally face palmed. _Mon Dieu, what do you have to be such an idiot Gilbert? _Instead however, she just pat the Hungarian's back. "I'm sure it'll be fine. He's a really nice guy though!" Elizabeth groaned slightly and shook her head. "He seems like such a vapid and self righteous idiot though…" "Tell me about it," Francine rolled her eyes in a joking matter and the two found themselves laughing almost immediately. "Come on," Elizabeth smiled and took the blond's hand into hers before carting her up the stairs. "Let's eat some breakfast together. I know we're going to be good friends from now on!"

Francine slightly smiled. With people like that around her, she really couldn't remember now how much she was betraying her parents. The thought slipped into her mind again but she pushed it away. She'd be able to talk to them- she was living her dream now- she was getting away to live her own life the way she wanted it to…

So why did she feel like she was guilty of something?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Woot! You survived this piece of garbage! :D … -Goes off to cry in Boss Spain Corner again- Oh Francine! Trying to screw people over with French XD I promise the next update won't take as long~ Oh! And since I used so many different little bits of German and French- if there's a word you want to know, just PM me. Oh! And for those of you who are going to point out that 'Elizaveta's name is spelt wrong D : ' I decied that I would spell it that way because I believe hungary would've adapted an english name which, closest to hers, is Elizabeth.**

**Plus…**

**NEXT CHAPTER IS ALL ABOUT IGGY~ XD**

**Yes- be happy. Your sexy pirate is making a better debut~**

**Translations (French):**

"Quoi ?" (What ?)

"Je m'appelle Francine et voici Gilbert et Ludwig Beilshmidt" (I am Francine and here are Gilbert and Ludwig Beilshmidt)

"Veinard" (Lucky bastard)

**Next Chapter: Arthur is sailing around towards his home port of Britain but coming on the way, he sees a small ship carted with people and decides to steal whatever he can…**


	3. Chapitre Trois

**A/N: -Static-ey television pops up- I'm back~ :D -Shot for Poltergeist Ref.- ANYWAYS! Hello to you all to the third installment of A.C.F~ (Which I honestly don't even know why I named it that but I digress -Shrugs-) Happy belated Christmas to you all and I hope you guys got what you asked Santa Finland for this Christmas~ -Claps- I'm sorry this hasn't been updated in a bit, but I've told myself I'll always have this be updated no less than a month after the last chapter, otherwise I'll be doomed to never replying D: -Goes to cry in Boss Spain corner- **

**I would just like to thank those of you who have reviewed so far- even though there's only six reviews as of right now, I still appreciate everything TT^TT -Cries tears of joy- So y'know what? HAVE A BOWL OF PASTA AND COOKIES~ -Hands you pasta and cookies-**

**Also, a shout-out to CrocSushi who's fixed my broken French more than enough times. :3 YOU ISH A LIFE SAVER! ;A; -Glomps-**

**And speaking of French, Arthur's going to be pretty abusive towards French people for practically this entire story- so, for those of you who are French or of French nationallity know that it is NOT intended to offend you ;A; -Bows sorrily- **

**And don't worry for those of you who can't wait for there to be UkFr/FrUk and such- those two will meet again next chapter~ :3**

**I hope this chapter isn't too much of a fail... 'A'. I DID MY BEST! I DID MY BEST! -Cries- (Ten points if you know what that's from :3)**

**Enjoy, loves~**

**Disclaimer: I own not of Hetalia nor anything of pirates- the two mentioned above are too noble for my stature... -Bows down to both- I AM NOT WORTHY!**

* * *

><p>"I got it!" Alfred called, catching the object skittering far through the air into a pale hand before it landed in a pile of barrels on the top of the ship. "Alfred!" A quite voice whined. "Give that back- I need it to cook tomorrow morning!" "Aw, but what fun is that?" Alfred whined, pouting to his similar blond brother and sticking his tongue out in an immature fashion. "I've been BORED! We haven't hit port in like- three weeks now? I want something to do before I go INSANE!" His brother Matthew whined, ignoring his brother's antics about being bored and went to retrieve the object that Alfred had stole but the blond was quick, having grabbed the frying pan first and began to bolt off towards the wheel of the ship. "But I'm bored! It gives me something to do!"<p>

And what better to do on old stingy Arthur's pirate ship then play keep-away with Matthew's frying pan?

Meanwhile, in a much quieter (and happier place mind you), Arthur sat solemnly at his desk in the corner of his room, looking over a plethora of maps and stabbing pins into places of where he'd already attacked. "I've already been there," The blond sighed, stabbing a pin directly at the bottom of France, sighing. He should've- he'd just come back from France. "That bloody horrible country."

Arthur never really understood it but for the longest time, he had the worst abhorred hatred towards France. It might have been because as far as he was concerned, his entire family wanted to murder off every single Frenchmen in the world and little Arthur was taught that the only thing the French were good for were being whores. "I want nothing to do will those, _vile _creatures." He shuddered at the thought before sighing and relaxing into his chair, adjusting his posh black boots propped up on the corner of his table. He looked briefly around the scattered contents on his desk, spotting the ever so familiar gold locket. Arthur picked it up for a moment, making sure not to break the locket even more and opened the rusty metal to see a small painted and very childish picture of a blond with eyebrows just as large as his and a smiling face. "Peter…" The pirate whispered quietly and clutched the chainless golden locket to his chest.

"Well… Feeling sorry about all this isn't going to help my problems." The blond Brit sighed before placing the locket caringly back on his desk as the pirate swung himself from his chair and firmly on the ground in his quarters. There wasn't much here. The chair and the desk that went together, a globe, some candles for better lighting during the night, a mirror, a mast keeping the top of the ship from going into his room and a bed propped up against the window that looked at the view of the black ocean. And lest one forget everything else important to a pirate like himself; sabers and swords of all kinds, along with one small pistol he kept locked in a box for safety, geographical tomes all about the western world and of course- some regular books and tea when the Brit needed to calm down. "I should have some now in fact," He smiled placidly to himself, sauntering over with his deep maroon doublet fluttering around his black breeches and worn leather boots. He paused for a moment before getting his tea and looked at himself in his nearby mirror.

He looked a tad bit over dressed for not having to be anywhere. The long black breeches tucked under worn out black leather boots going to his calves and a brilliant maroon doublet intricately designed with gold thread and buttons overlapping a white and long ruffle sleeved undershirt. And with the random assortments of buckled belts to hold his cutlass and daggers properly, along with the bandana keeping his blond locks from tumbling into his eyes and over his incredibly large eyebrows, he looked pretty good if he did say himself! He smirked playfully, a glint in his green eyes as he examined the reflection in front of him. "Hm…" He looked up briefly and to a slightly slanted tri-cornered hat that was tipping to the left side of his head, carved with gold lace like his doublet and a large plume of white feathers tumbling out and took a black gloved hand to adjust it. "There." He smiled. "Perfect-"

There was a loud noise, ear shattering like thunder which made Arthur jump slightly. SLIGHTLY, never you mind. "What in the bloody hell-" He looked outside towards his window. No lightening outside… Which only meant one thing.

"ALFRED FREEDOM JONES!"

"Oh you are SO dead!" Matthew laughed, pointing quietly at his brother whose jaw was close to detaching itself from its owner's mouth, looking over the railing. He saw them bobbing above water, but by the time he'd be able to get them, they'd already be soaked with sea water. "Well you shouldn't be laughing!" Alfred growled, turning sharply to his brother. "Our entire food supply is gone!" "It's your own damn fault." Matthew countered quickly, clutching a polar bear stuffed animal to his chest. Alfred blinked his blue eyes. When'd that get there?... "Yeah but-" "Arthur's going to come up here and YOU'RE going to end up having to deal with his wrath. I told you not to horseplay on the ship anyways! And that was my favorite frying pan too…" The curly blond pouted but looked up to see a shocked expression on his brother's face. "Oh god… That's Artie… Lord help my soul-"

"ALFRED YOU BLOODY WANKER- WHAT DID YOU DO THIS TIME?" "I did nothing!" Alfred argued, holding up his hands defensively. But before he could even blink, Arthur already had him pinned to a mast with a cutlass at his throat. "Tell me," Arthur spat viciously. "What. Did. You. Do?" "A-Ah!" Matthew cried, flinging to Arthur's side before shaking his head, feeling bad for laughing at his brother. "You don't have to hurt him Arthur! But uh…" Matthew looked sadly at the ground, the pirate's gaze now on him. Thank god the rest of the crew had already been sent off to bed and it was just the three of them up on top of the ship in the settling night. "Our food supply is gone."

Arthur's eyes widened and he growled at Alfred, pushing the sword to the throat even more. "So.. it's you bloody fucking fault we won't have food until we hit the next port?" "Ow- Arthur- That hurts! Stop pressing the sword into my ne-a!"

"_No! Stop stabbing at mommy! STOP IT!" _

Arthur's eyes widened for a moment at the sudden burst of memory and he immediately jolted back, staring at Alfred for a moment in silence, watching as a thin line of red began to form around the male's neck. Matthew gasped, rushing to his brother and consoling the blond with blood forming around his pale white skin. When his eyes had calmed, the Brit looked down at his cutlass stained at the tips with blood and sighed, taking out a half bloodied handkerchief and polishing the silver until it was bright shinny and new again. Green eyes flickered upwards after sheathing the cutlass into its holster and towards a scowling sunny blond with blazing blue eyes. "Tell you what Alfred," Arthur tried keeping this nonchalant as possible. "I'll have you-"

Arthur was about to say something else- probably about Alfred having to sleep outside for the next week until port and cater on everyone's needs while they barely starved from food loss (thank god there was still clean water on the ship…) when he noticed an item in the distance. He held up a finger for a moment to Alfred, a sign that he would be back to him in a moment and walked up to the most northern part of the ship and squinted.

A black figure floated a little ways off in the distance of the moonlight and mere seconds later, he could make out it was a ship.

It didn't look very sturdy. He figured it'd be easy to go and raid that ship instead. He smirked, turning around on his heel. "Tell you what-" Arthur pointed off in the direction of the ship. "It looks as though a ship is in range of us for raiding so you've gotten lucky. You can steal food and water if you can find any from that ship…" Alfred brightened for a moment. "…All by yourself." His happy mood dropped and his head hung low like he was waiting for the gallows. Arthur just shook his head before going up to Alfred and placing a hand on his shoulder before sighing. "Sorry… It's just- you never seem to get anything through that thick skull of yours do you?" Alfred looked solemnly at Arthur before nodding. "Right… I understand. But Arthur?" "Hm?"

"Can you… never do that again?"

The blond almost looked stunned for realization came over and he nodded. "I'm sorry about that. Matthew?" He turned to the quiet curly blond, standing there absorbing the conversation with his amethyst eyes. "You don't have to be on watch. You may be excused to your cabin bunk." The Canadian smiled. "Thank you Arthur." He slightly bowed and left. "I'm not going to stay out here but Alfred- if you don't go and raid that ship- I WILL know." Alfred gulped and nodded as the pirate waved goodnight and stalked off to his quarters, leaving the blond alone on the deck of the ship.

* * *

><p>"Stupid mother fucking Arthur- Stupid British pirate- Stupid mother fucking Matthew…"<p>

The blond sat grumbling on a tier of boxes for quite some time, mumbling curses to the two people involved in his undoing of having to go and raid a ship all by himself. He did NOT want to go and raid a ship all alone- what if there were…. G-G-ho-s-s-t-t-s? "S-S-such a silly little thing, Alfred," He told himself, slightly shivering although he blamed it on the cold night air. "G-G-hosts don't e-e-e-xist… And- E-evn i-i-f th-e-e-y d-d-id… th-e-ey woul-dn-n-n't in-n-ha-b-i-i-t a s-s-s-hip… R-Right?" The blond shivered, running his palms hastily over his arms in order to generate heat and hold himself close. Damn him… And those stupid barrels! He didn't trust them anyways… The blue eyed boy looked down at the murky depths of water off the side of the ship's railing and watched as they bobbed away, carrying water logged foods.

Alfred sighed, remembering briefly what had happened not too long ago with Arthur and clutched his neck loosely. There was caked blood in a ring around his broken flesh. Though it stung from being attacked by slightly elongated fingernails, Alfred dismissed it. The fact that Arthur had attacked him like that was what made him so uneasy at the moment. "Poor Arthur…" He mumbled, moving slightly on the barrels as he neared the ship and with a heavy heart began to find his things in order to board the ship. "He needs so much help right now… And me and Mattie can't help." Alfred moving with little effort down the steps from the steering wheel of the ship and began to take down the sails clinging to the tops of the masts to anchor the ship.

* * *

><p>Alfred sighed, grabbing a fistful of his hair and looked around the blank storage hold of the ship. So many trunks… He didn't have time to look through all of them. He was still under the constant threat of someone finding out and he having to kill them before they screamed about a pirate being on a ship. True; Alfred was pretty friendly with a sword and could very easily take down a couple of people. But an army of angry townsfolk… Not so much. His one weakness was that he couldn't hit so many moving targets at a time. "I blame my stupid eyesight…" Alfred frowned, holding his fingers in front of his eyes and finding them incredibly fuzzy in vision. The blond took in a small breath and looked around at a lot of different boxes, wondering if they contained food or not. He actually tried sniffing them too- although that deemed particularly unsuccessful was he got a nostril full of gun powder.<p>

"Ack- Ugh- O-Oh God…" He coughed, holding his burning nose and trying to stifle as much as his coughing as possible and then prayed to the lord that no one had heard him. "Fucking- Stupid- Barrels… Concealing gunpowder from me!" He whispered angrily and continued to hold his breathing nose. "Damn… I won't be able to smell properly for like- a week." The blue eyed American groaned and plopped down onto a nearby crate, hearing a hallow _thump _ushered from the inside. He looked around briefly, wondering if he would ever be able to find food in this place… A colorful glint caught the side of Alfred's eye and he blinked before turning to the left when the glint was coming from. At first he thought it was the moonlight streaming in through the ship or the lantern he'd brought which dimly glowed throughout the room. But upon further inspection, he noted it was a sack of clothing and… jewelry? Really _expensive _jewelry?

"What is this doing on a ship full of peasants?" The blond brought some of the contents of the sack to his lantern, careful not to get it burning and noted the fairly colorful jewels and golds which were in fact really and gaped. Someone really expensive was here?- Oh well. "Who-ho~" Alfred danced in his spot with a gloating grin on his face. "This stuff is liable to be able to buy us an entire new set of swords… But what is a duke of some sort on this ship?" The question baffled Alfred. But then again- Would you really want to pay less for the same ride to a location… But then again- weren't dukes snobby people who hated being categorized with peasants? And not only that… Alfred held up the blue and black tiered gown that had been almost messily shoved in the bag and quirked an eyebrow. A duchess maybe? Well then.

Alfred took no time in pocketing all of the items he had found in the single sack; which added up to be five gold chains with sapphires, rubies and emeralds galore decorating them, the long blue and black ball gown sort of thing, a modest sort of house dress and… A letter. Alfred had pulled the letter out but he couldn't read it, seeing as how it was written all in French and he didn't understand a word of it. "Maybe Arthur knows?" The blond shrugged and popped a head up deck to make sure his ship was still there with the boarding plank still in place and decided to go on in more search for food and valuable items.

* * *

><p>"Yo Artie- Wake up! You've got to see what I found!"<p>

Arthur quite frankly was used to having his sleep disrupted by the loud and boisterous blond but that meant he didn't like the American doing so. So when the American had in fact come up to his door, Arthur dismissed it. He couldn't necessarily say the blond was interrupting something seeing as how Arthur wasn't dreaming but just sleeping and he was comforted by sleep. The disheveled headed blond pirate grunted in his sleep, slowly opening his emerald eyes and glaring holes into the door that Alfred was continuing to knock on. Just… knocking on. "Oh for Christ's sake- just open the bloody door already…"

Alfred swung open the door to Arthur's quarters with a triumphant grin on his face and was holding a white sack behind him and a lantern in his right hand, walking up to Arthur's bed. The Brit rubbed his eyes, yawning before sitting up amongst several different blankets to emerge shirtless. "Nice." Alfred raised an eyebrow and chuckled, poking his friend in the chest. "It's no wonder you need so many blankets when you sleep if you sleep shirtless half of the time." Oh be quiet you bloody hypocrite." Arthur growled but looked at the sack. "I'd assume everything went well with the raiding." "Well and even better! Not only did I find a bunch of food but I found this-"

The lighter blond raised a bushy eyebrow at the white sack he'd seen the American holding and hesitantly reached out to go through its contents. He reached in and was surprised to find… a dress? He looked over the blue and black dress and sniffed it oddly. It was recently worn- he could tell. "Look more." Alfred added on and Arthur continued before finding when he reached in, a plethora of jewels and trinkets. He frowned, slightly surprised. "I know right?" The American yelled a little bit too loud for early morning even though the pirate beside him hadn't said anything. "Alfred… Where'd you find these?" "In the storage room of the ship by a box of food I later found. I can't believe there's like- a duchess on that ship!" "Yeah…"

Alfred looked over Arthur's uneasiness and frowned. "You okay Artie?" Arthur briefly looked up and back to the blue dress. "This looks familiar- Like I've seen it in a picture before. I could've sworn I've seen this dress somewhere before." Alfred shrugged. "Well there's bound to be plenty of royals you've killed who have worn a dress like that. Don't bother yourself about it." The blond nodded and waited until Alfred had left to look back over everything. Whatever girl had worn this, he knew her. Or at least had seen her before. "Think Arthur think…"

The dress issue continued to pest Arthur until finally, he gave up and threw the sack under his bed for keeping. He'd be sure to sell the trinkets once they got to the next port but he had no idea what to do with the dress. Arthur looked back up at the ceiling.

Where had he seen that dress before?

* * *

><p>"Arthur…It's morning."<p>

Thank goodness he was at least woken up by Matthew and not Alfred, otherwise Arthur probably would've yelped, rolled off his bed and hit his head on the lantern Alfred had left in here. The captain opened his eyes wearily, having gotten little sleep that night to loom towards the door and see the meek Canadian already dressed for the morning in his doorway. "Ah. Matthew." Arthur grunted, sitting up in his bed and waving the boy over. "Glad you woke me up. Did Alfred bring back food?" A nod and Arthur made a small smile. "Good. I'll be there in a couple of minutes and meet the two of you for breakfast alright?" "M'kay but… Arthur?" "Hm?" Arthur was in the middle of throwing on some black breeches and his worn brown leather boots to look up at the curly blond.

"About Alfred… Did you really have to attack him like that?"

Arthur sighed. So that's what this was about. "I mean- I'm not questioning your authority or anything!" Matthew immediately burst, holding his hands up in defense frantically, looking about the room as if searching for a place to hide. "It's just…-" "No, It's alright Matthew." Arthur sighed, patting the boy gently on the shoulder and bringing a crisp white shirt over his head. "I still feel horrible about what I did. I know it caused the two of you high emotional stress- especially Alfred." Arthur turned and sadly looked at Matthew who nodded slowly and Arthur went over and hugged the boy. He didn't do this often, but when he did, Matthew was reassured that Arthur was never a bad person no matter what he did or what he was. "But I also understand you feel horrible about losing Peter…" Matthew gulped and Arthur slowly nodded. "Yeah… I'm sorry about that as well…"

"You don't have to be sorry to me or anyone. It's no one on this ship's fault that Peter is gone. But you'll find him soon. I know you will. Now," Matthew grabbed the pirate's arm gently and nodded to the stairs out of the Brits room. "Let's go and eat breakfast together okay?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ;A; FAIL! -Goes off to Boss Spain corner- MEH! I don't like these three beginning chapters... -Grows mushrooms- -Sniffles- For those of you who do- congratulations. You aren't a perfectionist like moi and don't have to deal with such things to survive in the fanfiction world. **

**Next chapter: Whilst being asked by Matthew to go and get some food, Alfred goes down into the storage hold of Arthur's ship to find some. Only to realize he didn't throughly go through all of the boxes and barrels he'd found while raiding and brings terror onto Artie's ship... :D (You all know who that is~)**


	4. Not really Chapter Four

**A/N: BWAH! I'm so sorry guys! Yes- I realize there's no chapter- but I'm going to get the next chapter up soon! It's just- my sister ran away from her home last Friday and I've been so busy with trying to take care of her (she had back surgery two weeks before and ended up getting herself out of a five by seven window, hoped over a fence and walked a 15 minute driving distance from her house to mine without a back brace) and this is just… huge! Because- it's a really good thing in my life and I only see my sister a couple of times a year so I hope you guys understand that I'm not going to be able to reply right away TTATT. I'm sorry! Hope this doesn't make you guys too upset…**

**You see... it's actually a really good thing for the two of us because my sister lives a captive life. She's almost like cinderella if you will- she lives a really good life with a roof over her head and in a really beautiful house, goes to a private school and has already visited two foreign countries at the age of seventeen, she's constantly yelled at and she gets into conversations with her legal guardian (Because her legal guardian despises everything she loves). So... she got sick of it and ran away.**


	5. Chapitre Quatre

**(A/N: Guess. Who's. Back. -Puts on sunglasses of epicness-)**

**Disclaimer: I don't Hetalia at all and only the written content of the story as it was all written by me.**

**Translater of French: Croc'Sushi**

**Translater of German: Twili Angel of Darkness**

* * *

><p>"<em>Uh… Gilbert? You know that's not going to work right?" Francine grimaced down at her plate of… whatever this was. She could hardly tell. The only thing she was able to make out was the fact that the thing in front of her was crispy black and might as well have been charcoal. "What? Of course it is!" The Prussian laughed, making a sound along the lines of 'Kesesese' as he leaned down a bit to look Francine straight into her blue eyes. "I- being Prussian- am a master of getting people to date him." Gilbert had walked away before hearing a quick 'Um…' from Francine as the two watched Gilbert waltz over to the Hungarian. <em>"Puisse Dieu avoir pitié de son âme." _Francine uttered quickly in a prayer and turned to Ludwig, not surprised to see the blond holding his head in his hands. _

_Francine may not have known much about Ludwig, due to the factoid of his mostly silent nature, but she could definitely see that he was not only showing irritation towards his brother for acting like an idiot, but also jealousy. From past conversations with Gilbert, Francine was well aware that Ludwig had never had a girlfriend before in his life or anyone to love in general (yes- she even supported those who were gay) and seeing his brother in love like that most likely made him feel alone. Francine sighed to herself. Such a nice brother he was… So silent and more towards his older brother's needs than his own. "There, there." Francine smiled slightly and leaned over to console the German. Ludwig raises his hands slightly from his palms and raised an eyebrow. "__Und warum?__" _

_The Frenchwomen smiled slightly before looking back down at her plate of food. "Well- I know how much you love your brother and even though you look annoyed and worried about him and his infatuation with Elizabeth, I think it's still sad you see him flirting with women all the time and you've never had a relationship yourself…" Francine hoped she wasn't crossing the line as she twiddled with her fingers in thought, the German in front of her sighing before playing with his own fingers. _

"_I promised that I wouldn't let love get in the way of my life when Gil and I had left Germany. Love brings you down too much. And…" Francine sighed, seeing what Ludwig meant and nodded. Although the story of sending money to his parents in Germany sounded fine, Ludwig didn't have much of a childhood with his family and knew the heartbreak of not spending so much time with someone he really cared about. "I get it." The other blond smiled gently and leaned over to table to hug her German friend. "Hey- smile a little more wursty!" Francine beamed and poked the sides of Germany's face so they'd curl upwards. "Moving away and setting out to the new world is a happy occasion, right?"_

_Francine laughed mentally inside herself after she said that. Funny… Ludwig's words had finally gotten to her. She wouldn't be leaving her parents forever… but she needed them to know she wanted more freedom than she was given. And so, Francine and Ludwig finished up their meals on the ship before heading up deck to try and find out just where Gilbert and Elizabeth had gone._

* * *

><p>"Arthur! ARTHUR!"<p>

Arthur blinked before hearing the ever so very annoying noise hit his ears and turned on his heel away from Matthew, who'd been taking him to the lower deck for eating, and seeing the American run full speed ahead towards him. "ARTHUR-"

"I'm right here you bloody wanker! What in god's name do you bloody want?"

Alfred shook violently and any sort of thoughts Arthur had before about not having any more food or water on the ship, despite the raiding a day prior, vanished and noticed the immediate look of panic and uncertainty on the American's face. "Matthew," Arthur briefly turned to Alfred's brother. "Continue to cook breakfast. Alfred and I will be back. You can let the other crew members start eating." Matthew was about to rebuttal with something else before sighing, nodding and walking off with a quick, "'Es, cap'n."

"Now, what is it?" Arthur glared and Alfred shakily sighed before gulping and grabbing his arm. "R-Right… so- I went to get some food for Mattie right? A-And I open this crate right?" "Alfred- if you found a dead body in the food- just throw it over board- we've been over this." Alfred growled and turned to Arthur, bringing him down deeper into the ship. "That's the thing…" He walked over to a beige crate that reeked of cheese. "Have you ever found an ALIVE body amongst food?"

Arthur just couldn't stop staring at the object inside of the box. He felt like it was hours that he just stood there in front of the wooden storage unit at the figure sitting amongst rolls and rolls of cheese. Hair the color of rich, warm sand and eyes he would've guessed to be a deep blue moved up and down silently as the female body it was attached to breathed in and out in her sleep. Arthur couldn't decide if at this moment he should be appalled or amazed. Somehow, he'd never found that anyone could look so peaceful sleeping (But then again, Arthur had never really watched someone sleep now did he? That was something a perverted Froggy bastard of France would've done. Not the gentlemanly ways of Great Britain!) Although, despite he stood there for a long time, Arthur was glad he had done so, now noticing something peculiar and out of the ordinary about the girl in the white night gown sleeping amongst a pile of cheese. The Britain reached a gloved hand forwards, quite carefully, and pulled out a black sheathed object from the yellow food. A quicker look to see that he was holding a sword and Arthur took it out of its sheath to inspect it.

"Hm…" The pirate raised a bushy eyebrow, continuing to examine the very stainless weaponry. "About three feet long, good weight…" He measured. "I'm sure the girl won't be of needing this-…" Arthur's gloved hand was about to sheath the silver sword into his sash when black engravings on the sword caught his green eyes with immediate interest. Arthur read the name over and over again as he soon realized just who owned the name on the sword and discarded the sword to his belt sash and looked with shocked but glaring eyes at the blond in front of him. "How does she know of Gilbert Beilschmidt?..." "You see what I mean Artie! There's a person in there- Hey!"

Arthur, before turning on his heel to face the American, watched as the sword was ripped from his belt loop and the sunshine blond peered at it curiously. "Where'd you get this sword Artie? I don't think I've ever seen- HOLY FREAKING SHIT!" Alfred exclaimed and Arthur's eyes widened before clasping two gloved hands over the other male's mouth and the sword clattered to the ground. However, the girl in the box didn't move and continued to sleep. Arthur gave out a sigh of relief and so did Alfred. "Phew… close one-" He whispered, only to be interrupted. "Yeah- no thanks to you." The captain snarled, grabbing the sword and sliding it gently into his belt loop once more. "But- that's got Gilbert's name on it- you mean this girl knows?-""She might… But we don't know, Alfred."

Alfred sighed. "Well, what do we do now?" Arthur nodded slowly to Alfred and tossed his head to the side a bit. "Take her to the brig- I'll interrogate her there. Hopefully she knows Gilbert… And then maybe I'll be able to find that bastard and see my little brother again…" Alfred looked sadly at the shorter pirate and nodded, patting the male's thick locks. "Hey- don't worry!" The American tried to lighten Arthur's mood a bit with a cheery whisper. "I know Peter's still out there okay? And you'll find him and you two can be brother's once again- just like me and Mattie!" Arthur would've smiled had the idea, had it not had been so bitter that Alfred had his brother with him but the poor pirate did not. Alfred frowned at this and then nodded. "Right… You- You just tell Matthew and have a good breakfast. I'll meet you in a couple of minutes? And- word to the wise- you might want to interrogate her during the night-" "Yeah yeah," the pirated hushed, glaring. "Where no one's around in case I need to dispose of her. You know- I was the one who taught you that so I don't know why you're telling me this."

Alfred embarrassedly chuckled and then whimpered under the cruel gaze of Arthur with a quick, 'yes sir' before moving and going along towards the box in order to take the girl to the prison hold.

* * *

><p>"<em>Francine- Wake up! Come on damnit- wake up!"<em>

"_Ngh- Gilbert-"_

"_No time for asking questions. Follow us. Now!"_

"_Gil ? Où vas tu ?" _

"_No time to explain- just stay here alright?"_

"Mais, Gil- Dis-moi ce qui se passe !"

"_Maybe later- but not now! Just- shit! J-Just take these and stay quiet alright?"_

* * *

><p>At first, Francine couldn't really tell the difference of the situation she'd gotten into. She was on a boat; she could tell that by the rocking of the waves and the hallow thud of the floorboards against the water. So at first, upon waking up, she thought nothing of it and returned to close her eyes again and tried to go back to sleep. Until she registered that neither Gilbert nor Ludwig were anywhere near her. Opening her eyes, Francine raised her head and looked around. Huh… The lighting was worse where she was here… There was a least two times the amount of moonlight earlier from what she remembered than wherever she was on the ship. She raised herself slightly from where she was and now realized that not only had she been moved, but that she was missing the sheets she was given earlier to sleep with to keep herself warm and now was laid out on a cot in only her thin nightgown. The blond coughed, irritably. Ugh… Great. Just great-<p>

"You awake now I see?"

The stone cold and yet cocky British accent was enough of a surprise in the dark to make Francine yelp slightly, tripping backwards on the cot she'd previously been standing on and sliding back into the boards of the ship. "Try not to make noise, love. I'm in no mood to deal with my crew members at this moment."

_Love? …Crew members?... What the hell is this man talking about? _Francine growled, very quietly, despite how fierce she wanted it to come out at this point. "Qui êtes vous ?" The French caught herself and the man off guard and his curious smirk turned into a vicious scowl, the male promptly raising two of the very large eyebrows on his head. "I'm sorry love but we only speak English on this ship." He mocked before Francine growled. "My apologies," She ground out between her teeth. "Who are you?" She asked again and a satisfied smirk came onto the man's lip. "Much better. My name is Arthur Kirkland, Captain of the Jhudora™, Francine Bonnefoy." Francine's eyes widened as she watched the man step towards, what she now could tell was a cell, her holding enclosure and tipped his hat to her. "How do you know my-" She was about to ask but was so rudely interrupted.

"You're familiar with the name Gilbert Beilschmidt, I assume?" Francine blinked, blue eyes shuddering at the name of her friend. She growled. "And just what information does a filthy pirate like you need about him?" "So you do know him," He smirked and Francine watched as the pirate pulled out a silver sword from his side. "I figured as much since his sword was with you when I found you stowing away on the ship."

Francine didn't like him at all .Granted- she didn't like him from the beginning- nor has she ever liked pirates. It was his shiftiness that brought her unease. He knew a lot about her- her name, without being asked and who Gilbert was. Well- he had Gilbert's sword but that didn't explain how he knew who she was.

"How do you know my name?" Francine asked again, taking to sitting down on the cot in her prisoner hold rather than directly standing up and being eye to eye with the fuzzy eye browed pirate. She didn't feel the need to show him eye contact. Eye contact meant she showed him respect and she certainly wasn't showing respect to someone who'd kidnapped her! "It's quite simple really," He went on, playing with the sword in between his fingers. Francine gulped slightly, though she didn't let her fear show through. She had to watch her tongue carefully if she wanted to get out of this situation with her neck and in head intact. "I remember on a raiding in a French Port, that there was wedding invitations being sent to all the land of the new Prince finally finding a betrothed. Seeing as how your name, Francine Bonnefoy, was on the invitation, I figured you must be her. Not only that, but I did end up raiding parts of the castle and there was a painting of you in the Prince's study."

Francine growled. Oh great… Just great… If the pirate new that much of her, that she was royalty, he certainly could use that to her own gain and send her back to France in exchange for money and she's be stuck marrying that Prince again! So maybe it was selfish of her to think that way but she could still have to live her dream of breaking away from the life of living with some Prince she barely knew. "I see you're irritated about this?" He smirked and Francine gripped that skin at her knee. No- she couldn't give him the satisfaction. She cleared her throat instead. "Oh I'm not irritated. I am actually beyond livid with you," She snarled. "You filthy pirates shouldn't even know that! And don't you dare even think about using me to bargain off some gold just for your gluttonous selves!" This caught the pirate off guard for a moment, before he started darkly chuckling again. "A tad bit on the brighter side than I would've thought you'd be for a woman. Now I can see that partially the reason the Prince married you wasn't just for your social status or beauty."

Even though the words meant a compliment, neither Francine nor Arthur took it as a compliment. And, quite personally, Francine didn't want a compliment from this pirate! She decided to change the subject after a long pause. "Well- if you found me as a stowaway," Francine snarled, barely looking at the green eyed pirate. "Why haven't you just thrown me overboard?" The pirate smirked. "You really are brighter than most girls. Congratulations." He clapped, Francine hearing the dull slap of his gloves. "You seem to have relations with Gilbert Beilschmidt's- even if you are denying of doing so. I have business I need to be settled with Gilbert and seeing as how I found his sword with you, you must know him, correct?"

"I don't have to tell you." Francine remarked and the pirate glared. "That was a yes or no question dear. So I'll ask you again- You know Gilbert Beilschmidt, correct?" The blond glowered but none the less answered a quick, 'Yes'. "Alright-" He continued. "Do you know of a man named Antonio Fernandez Carriedo?"

That question caught Francine off guard and she blinked before shaking her head. Who was he anyways? The name sounded slightly familiar but she couldn't tell from where… But in either case- this man was still pissing her off. "Why do you need to know who he is?" She commented. The pirate raised one of those annoyingly furry eyebrows again before sighing. "That's none of your concern love. But what is a question is what I should do with you…" He frowned and Francine stiffened slightly. "What do you mean by 'do with me'?" "It's simple really," He sighed. "You're not being very lenient with telling me how you know Gilbert and what he is to you so I'm curious as to either forcing you to speak or just giving up and selling you."

"What?" Francine screamed, standing up immediately and storming in front of the pirate. "You are NOT selling me!" She seethed. The pirate chuckled. "So that's what gets you mad? But- after all- it would provide me with a decent enough amount of money for the next couple of months without having to pillage a single city! And- you'll be out of my hair." Francine decided to take her anger and frustration from the pirate currently glaring at her to the sides of her cell as Francine punched the wall. "If that's what I have to do, then so be it. It's not like I have much to do for you anyway." He repeated, only to be sent angry crystalline eyes. "Eh bien c'est ballot ! Parce que je ne trahirais jamais un ami ! Qu'importe ce qui peut m'arriver, je le protégerai." The pirate growled before stomping over to Francine and in a split second grabbed Francine's hand and started to squeeze her wrist. "Speak that language of your again and I won't even let you live. I'll just keelhaul your arse and forget about it."

Francine sat there and absorbed her situation. She didn't particularly remember what keelhauling was but if the words 'I won't even let you live' where combined with it, she assumed that this wasn't a very good thing. With a curt nod, the pirate let go of her hands and took a step back. Great… Just what was she going to do?

"I'll be back here in a couple of hours and tell you what I'm going to be doing with you. And don't even think about escaping alright? We're a good thousand miles of sea away from your home." Francine watched as the blond haired pirate strode away from her cell before locking it and the Frenchwomen waited for three moments of silence before bursting out into tears. _Oh mon Dieu… _Francine's legs wobbled before crumbling into a heap below her and muddled tears ran onto her cheeks and to her white dress. _What am I going to do? …I want you to come and save me Gilbert! Please- come and save me! _

And for one of the first times in her life, Francine was forced to cry herself to sleep with the only salvation of hope was that there were no rats on the bottom of this boat to haunt her or bite her in her sleep as she fell into a nothingness pit of misery and melancholy.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Sorry it's been so long ;_; But I haven't given up on this sotry yet! -Epic face of epicness- Anyways- I'd actually like you guys to do something for me~ Review with some things you want to see later on in the chapters because I need more things to think of for Francine and Arthur to do on the ship~**

**Also- there may be a side story to this about Antonio's side of the story (yeah- he's pretty important) but I haven't decided yet so if you want that also tell me in your reviews~ Thank you all for staying with me through these though family stuff I've been going through and still loving the story! I love you all bros! -Hugs- )**

French; (In order of usage)  
>"Puisse Dieu avoir pitié de son âme." – ("May god have mercy on his soul.")<br>"Gil ? Où vas tu ?" – ("Gil? Where are you going?")  
>"Mais, Gil- Dis-moi ce qui se passe !" – ("But Gil- Tell me what is going on!")<br>"Qui êtes vous ?" – ("Who are you?")  
>"Eh bien c'est ballot ! Parce que je ne trahirais jamais un ami ! Qu'importe ce qui peut m'arriver, je le protégerai." – ("Well too fucking bad! I will never cheat myself out on a friend! No matter what happens to me, I will protect them.")<p>

German; (In order of usage)  
>"Und warum?" – ("And why?")<p> 


End file.
